<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want to be Road Kill by Sympathetically_apathetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474070">I Want to be Road Kill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathetically_apathetic/pseuds/Sympathetically_apathetic'>Sympathetically_apathetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst and Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Platonic Soulmates, Save Tsukishima Kei 2020, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, four dumb boys finding themselves on a trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathetically_apathetic/pseuds/Sympathetically_apathetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the heck, you BROKE my NOSE!”</p><p>“I'm surprised you could locate your nose considering your apparent LACK OF DIRECTION.”</p><p>“Oh so you SLAM ON THE BREAKS?!”</p><p>“Shut up, I'm making a u-turn.”</p><p>“You can't make a u-turn here” Kei cut in.</p><p>If this is where Tsukishima died, he wouldn't be surprised. Just know that is was all their fault, not his. Well, them and his mothers.</p><p>---------<br/>Aka: Tsukishima is kidnapped and taken on a road trip across japan to deliver a flea ridden cat. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei &amp; Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Turn Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have a beta reader or a will to live but here we are. Also, it wouldn't let me at indentations at the beginning of the paragraphs, so I have decided to accept it. And by that I mean I'm ripping my hair out. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo and Bokuto were sent by the devil himself. </p><p>            Now, Tsukishima has never been a religious man, or had any spiritual inclination at all. However, he would gladly take up a cross and pray if that meant he could be free. He swore in this moment he would give up all of his vices and become a saint. A messiah even. A pensive Akaashi sent him a sympathizing glance from the drivers mirror, noticing the blondes moral dilemma. </p><p>He has now seen hell itself. If hell was a cramped, loud, hot, sweaty car, packed full of 2 annoying captains, an angry cat that's one step away from being a zombie, and one very annoyed Akaashi. </p><p>Suddenly, Bokuto bursting into a round of “one hundred bottle of beer on the wall” as a snarky Kuroo joins in. Purely to annoy him, Kei is sure. Tsukishima considered murder.</p><p> “TSUKKKIIIII!!! SING IT WITH US!”</p><p> Bokuto would be first. </p><p>Kuroo cut into Bukotos yelling, “Aw, what's with the grumpy face Tsukki? Dont you wanna have some friends male bonding?~” Kuroos' smirk was evident from his voice, despite Kei refusing to turn to look at him.</p><p>“I don't like how you said that.” Thank you Akaashi, the only sensible one. </p><p>     “Akasshhhiiiiii! Tell Tsukki to sing with us!”</p><p>     There was a sigh from the driver. “Bokuto, you can make someone sing if they don't want to.”</p><p>     Tsukishima could tell by the way Akaashi gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white, that the setter was just as annoyed. While Tsukishima could only imagine concentrating on the road while dealing with two giant children in the back, he still felt he had the shortest straw.</p><p>     Akaashi was up in the driver seat, focusing on the road. However, he had the only working air vent, the 2012 volvo C80, or as Bokuto affectionately calls it, Betty. Betty has one working air conditioning vent, one leaky window and what the audio shop describes as, ‘malfunctioning airbags. </p><p>      Sitting in the passenger seat was a demon. In a small animal crate, seatbelted in was Kuroos cat, Mrs. Gomibako. The cat was grey and gross. Her fur was patchy from overgrooming, one pointy fang poking out from her gaudy overbite, the other tooth long broken. Her eyes were huge, and bulging, as if she moved too fast they’d pop out. She was roadkill moving. And her temper was legendary, as a testament to Kuroo's long scars on his arms. Because of that, the she-devil got her own seat so she could nap in peace. </p><p>    Crammed In the backseat was Bokuto, on the left side, and his giant bag of snacks crammed in front of him because “I get HUNGRYY!!!” Or whatever Bokuto had whined. </p><p>     On the right was a smug Kuroo, legs spread into two different time zones, manspreading to the gods, fiddling on his phone, sending the occasional nap chat to Kenma. Surprisingly the bottle blonde never opened them. </p><p>     In the middle of the two, was a very squished, very angry Tsukishima. </p><p>	He was not here willingly mind you, he was in all purpose a hostage. He had been planning to spend this summer day in his room, with a fan beating on him as he got ahead of his school work then practice the guitar for a bit, and maybe invite Yamaguchi over for a movie later. Alas, he was betrayed.</p><p>	He awoke this morning, before his alarm had rung, to his mother calling him. He lazily got out of bed, wondering why she would wake him up so early on his day off. </p><p>	His mother was running around the kitchen ecstatic saying that “You nice friends called to invite you on a little trip!! I'm going to pack you boys some lunch, and oh, maybe a few water bottles, oh! And I'll help you get you-”</p><p>     “Mom, what are you talking about?’</p><p>    Mrs. Tsukishima whipped around from rummaging through the fridge, fire in her eyes, smiling widely. “Your friends called! They want you to go with them to Aomori, something about delivering a cat.” She trailed off, starting on assembling multiple bento boxes with leftovers.</p><p>    “Wh-what friends?” Tsukishima adjusted his screwed glasses, which were lopsided from him sleepily putting them on. His confusion awoke him slowly. He knew Yamaguchi would never go over his head to make plans. And no one else dared to ask him to hang out. </p><p>     “Oh honey,” she didn't even bother to turn around, her tone that overly sweet motherly tone that she had when she outwitted him, “I know you keep your friends private but you should have told me you had friends in Tokyo! Such nice boys it seemed. Real charmers on the phone.”</p><p>     Tokyo…”no. Mom no.” His fight or flight had begun to kick in.</p><p>     She hummed as she finished tying up the boxes. ”Now what were their names? One was so mature, the other was a charming gentleman and then there was the absolute sweetheart.”</p><p>   “Mom, no please tell me you didn't say I’d go, I refuse to go with Kuroo and Bokuto.”</p><p>   “Oh! That was their names. Thank you for reminding me. Now go get ready, they said they should be here in an hour or so. I believe ‘Akaashi’ said traffic was good so they might be here even sooner.”</p><p>    “Mom!”</p><p>       And that's how his mother wound up talking with Akaashi, having tea as the other owl dragged Tsukishima to the car and Kuroo threw clothes into Tsukishima's bag, following along. Tsukishima kicked and yelled, and Bokuto laughed, throwing the blonde over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. </p><p>	Akaashi bid his traitor of a mother goodbye, and a promise to return him in one piece. They both ignored Keis yelling from the backseat, where two morons cornered him. </p><p>They all waved goodbye, Bokuto picking up Tsukishima's hand and waving it on his behalf. Tsukishima saw his mother smile happily as they took off, pleased he had so many friends. </p><p>Traitor.</p><p>     “Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, eighty nine bottles of beer!” the owl screamed.</p><p>       Kuroo slapped his back, and smuggly sang along, “Take one down, pass it around..”</p><p>       The two captains looked between them at Tsukishima expectantly. Their wide eyes bore into him as he tries to train his eyes to the front of the car, focusing on the swinging car freshener. Akashii joined in by peering at him through the mirror.</p><p>          Traitors, all of them. </p><p>     “....Eighty eighty bottles of beer on the wall…” he mumbles begrudgingly.</p><p>     This was going to be a long trip. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>   “Ok so, we turn here.”</p><p>   “Here is not specific Kuroo.”</p><p>    They were lost, which isn't surprising. Tsuki had been waiting for this since he left Miyagi. In Akaashis defense, they had a route planned out, but the Akaashi took an alternative route due to traffic, and one fallen tree had put them on one detour, and then another and then another. They spent over an hour off course, and were stuck going in circles. Eventually, they had no idea where they were, a mix of streets twisted, and they scrambled to find where they were on their phones. Kuroo was the only one who got a signal on the account of sharing a plan with Kenma, who had a god tier of a phone plan. </p><p>	No phone plan could give him back any brain cells though. </p><p>   “Ok, fine, turn RIGHT.” Kuroo snapped.</p><p>   “Where? There are two rights, Kuroo. Here or there?!” Akaashi was obviously incensed enough. He hoped that Kuroo would take the hint and answer quickly. </p><p> Kuroo, looked to check the phone as they passed the first right. </p><p>    ‘God, please Kuroo’,’ Tsukishima silently begged, ‘Don't say-’</p><p>    “..It was that one.”</p><p>      And all three of the teens in the back seat were sent flying into the front by a slam on the breaks. Bokuto screamed, poptart in mouth as he hit the seat full force, bumping Mrs. Gomibako’s seat, causing an angry yowl and angry scratching from within the cage. Kuroo let out a curse and his nose hit the back of Akaashis’ seat, and a sickening crack was heard. Poor Tsukishima, who had no seat, was flung forward, flying past the back of the driver and passenger seat, seat belt digging in, and he slammed into the armrest console, knees hitting it full force. He let out an angry hiss. </p><p>   They slammed back into their seats, eyes wide, and silent. Never had he witnessed a silent Bokuto, teary eyed, scared. </p><p>   Then he whispered,”Akaashi?”</p><p>   The aforementioned co-captain let out a long sigh, and his head hit the wheel with a thud. Kuroo held his nose, whining in pain.</p><p>    “What the fuck, you BROKE my NOSE!”</p><p>   “I'm surprised you could locate your nose considering your apparent LACK OF DIRECTION.”</p><p>     Tsukishima watched Bokuto shrink at Akaashi's tone. The giant ace suddenly became small and tiny, like a child getting scolded. </p><p>   “Oh so you SLAM ON THE BREAKS?!”</p><p>   “Shut up, I'm making a u-turn.”</p><p>  “You can't make a u-turn here” Kei cut in. Akaashi's steel gaze met his, anger seeping through in pure raw waves. ‘Way to go Kei, you and you big mouth.’ he thought, leaning back. </p><p>     Akaashis voice was controlled, but dripping with rage. Maintaining eye contact, he spoke very slowly.  “I can. And I will. If you have a problem, you can get. out. and. walk. ”</p><p>    Tsukishima shut his mouth. Bokuto whimpered.</p><p>     The car was quiet except for the quieting yowls of the annoyed cat. The whole point of the trip was to give Kuroos’ aunt the cat, because his family had had enough of her attacking their feet, and biting them while they slept. Apparently the only person that the demon likes is Kuroos' aunt. As the cat began to calm down, Akaashi turned the car and made the right turn. </p><p>    Kuroo cupped his nose as tears were in his eyes. He handed Tsukishima his phone.</p><p>    “Where next?” Akaashi asked, voice deprived of any emotion. Despite this, the whole car was aware that he was simmering in rage. </p><p>    “Make a left at Baker Street. There should be a sign up here.”</p><p>    Bokuto put another pop tart in his mouth and he relaxed, tension leaving his body. Damn him and his mood swings.</p><p>    “Welp,” Fukurōdani’s captain said with a pop, “it can't get any worse!”</p><p>     Tsukishima thought back to his murder list.</p><p>                  Bokuto would definitely be first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's a trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Never underestimate the power of McDonalds, a Chinese finger trap or Bokuto's stupidity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I'm aware this chapter is kind of boring, this is my first try at writing comedy, so please be gentle.</p>
<p>Next chapter is gonna be deeper, promise. But for now, here's some light hearted fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------</p>
<p>Kuroo was not sulking. </p>
<p>Grown men did not sulk. They also did not typically have a pink hello kitty Band-Aid on their nose either.</p>
<p>“Come on dude! You look great!” Bokuto, Kuroo's main bro, tried to hype him up, pulling his attention off of his stinging nose.</p>
<p>A snort of laughter immediately deflated all conference the Nekoma captain had. </p>
<p>“Stop laughing Tsukki!” Kuroo snapped at the chuckling blonde. Tsukishima didn't try to hide his smirk well from behind the back of his hand. </p>
<p>“Oh sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to diminish your pink badge of courage” Snarky douche bag.</p>
<p>Originally, Kuroo had refused to put on a pink Band-Aid, but Akaashi insisted that it was the only one they had. Kuroo insisted on stopping the car so he could look for himself. </p>
<p>But alas, only Hello kitty. Apparently, Akaashi has them because they ‘make Bokuto smile when he has ‘an owie’.’ Whatever that meant. Now, he had to deal with a veil of pink between his eyes, and the soulless black eyes of Hello kitty staring into his eyes. A petty part of him called for revenge. </p>
<p>‘I shouldn't do it.’ he thought fiddling with a soda tab in his hand. He was better than juvenile revenge. Kuroo was mature. </p>
<p>Tsukishima snorted again when Bokuto said the Band-Aid suited him because he went to Nekoma. </p>
<p>Fuck being mature.</p>
<p>“Hey Bokuto, you know Hello Kitty isn't a kitty right?”</p>
<p>Akaashi, who was getting into the driver's seat whipped his head around to glare. Without words, the setter made one thing clear to his senpai: DONT. YOU. DARE.</p>
<p>The ace looked at Kuroo with big, open golden eyes. “W-what do you mean?” His lips wobbled.</p>
<p>“I-nothing. It was nothing.” Kuroo gave in to the pressure from Akaashis wrath and Bokuto's sadness.</p>
<p>“Tsk. Pushover” Tukishima muttered.</p>
<p>“Want to tell him? Be my guest.” Kuroo whispered back. They both look at Bokuto who is excitedly talking to Ms.G as Akaashi slips cat food into her lair. Tsukishima doesn't rise to the challenge, instead the salty blonde sulks, looking away from Kuroo and out the window. </p>
<p>Later on in the ride, Tsukishima huffed and asked why they didn't just take the quickest way to Aomori.</p>
<p>“What? What do you mean fastest?! I wanna stop in Kamaishi and see Kuji! This is our last chance to see Japan before college. Why not see all we can?” </p>
<p>“Last year for you and Bokuto. Me and Akaashi still have time.”</p>
<p>Kuroo placed his hand over his heart. "You don't want to spend our remaining days with us, your precious senpais?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Well that was rude.”</p>
<p>“It's how he hides his love” Akaashi mused, fiddling with the air vent on his side.</p>
<p>“Awwww Tsukki!!” Bokuto gushes, enveloping the feisty blonde in a tight hug. His screams of angry are muffled in the volleyball players muscles. </p>
<p>It was Kuroo’s turn to snort. Tsukishima was like an angry small dog. Demon Pomeranian. Or one of those little white dogs.</p>
<p>When Bokuto released him, Tsukishima gasped for air, with a breathless “ Were you trying to kill me?!”</p>
<p>Not that Kuroo could blame him all that much. He played with the collar of his shirt. The car was already hot, but the open window scared Ms.G. Everyone was sweating, and gross, adding to the scent that Ms.G, bless her heart, did not help. </p>
<p>Ms.G was well taken care of and everything, however,  she had many health problems, and she, as his mother put it, was rotting from the inside out. But Kuroo couldn't part with her. She's 14 years old, and still ready to murder anyone who comes near her. Kuroos older sister hates Ms. G, and everyone in the Kuroo household, including Tetsurō himself, believes Ms. G would live forever on pure spite alone.</p>
<p>Kuroos deep thoughts on the aforementioned kitty took him away from the conversation his friends were having about personal space. Well more like Tsukishima lecturing a distracted Bokuto. Akaaski smiled and happily began driving. </p>
<p>He flipped through his phone; he was allowed it back shortly after the directions fiasco. Snapchat memories began to flood his feed. This day 2 years ago, he and Kenma went to a fair. Pictures of fireworks and a sulking Kenma hiding behind a cotton candy stand, hunched over his DS, they all made him smile. </p>
<p>Slowly his smile faded when he saw the date. ‘Was it really that long ago?’ It felt like yesterday. Now he’s spending his last summer before college.</p>
<p>“Akaashi!!!” a shout startled him out of his funk. </p>
<p>And apparently he wasn't the only one who was startled, and Akaashi jerked the wheel in shock, swerving the car onto the other side of the road. Making eye contact with the driver in the car facing them, the scream.</p>
<p>“WOAH WOAH WOAH!” </p>
<p>“What the FUCK AKAASHI!”</p>
<p>The swerving car of fear and testosterone missed an oncoming van, the headlights brushing passed each other for a millisecond. </p>
<p>A stream of yelling and cursing from the other driver slowly dissipated as the van drove off in the other direction. </p>
<p>The boys gasped for air as they slowly recovered from the near death experience. </p>
<p>Huffing Akaashi bit out a still “Kōtarō Bokuto, what was that?”</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>“....I want McDonalds.”</p>
<p>Dear God Akaashi was going to kill them.</p>
<p>“I don’t think A McDonalds is on the way though.” Tsukishima stated bluntly, casually checking his phone as if he hadn't been screaming like a baby ten seconds ago. In fact, the only indication that the blonde had been startled was a slight shake of his hand and his glasses slipping off his face. </p>
<p>“Even faced as always, Tsuki. Would it kill you to be startled once in your life?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Oh my GOD.”</p>
<p>“We are not stopping for McDonalds Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>“But Akaashiii~”</p>
<p>“No, you yelled when I was driving. That was very dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Why would you even want that crap.” A very snappy underclassman butted in. </p>
<p>“What do you have against McDonald's Tsukki!” an offended owl puffed his chest in frustration. “McDonalds is a magic wonderland of fun! Kids meals with toys! T O Y S ! Oh-oh and the ball pit!”</p>
<p>The blonde wrinkled his nose in disgust. “So you mean the cheap toys, greasy food and the health hazard they call a play pen?”</p>
<p>Bokuto let out a long and powerful gasp. “You DO NOT disrespect the ball pit Tsukki! What was your childhood?!”</p>
<p>“Reading.”</p>
<p> Kuroo but in.</p>
<p>“Oh, now it all makes sense.”</p>
<p>“My childhood was mostly reading.” Akaashi pointed out, pulling into a McDonalds as Bokuto cheered. “I turned out perfectly fine.”</p>
<p>‘ So much for no McDonalds.’ Kuroo thought, smiling. Akaashi always had a weak spot for Bokuto. </p>
<p>Their car sat behind the long line, many other cars filled the parking lot as well. Kuroo noticed that Akaashi put the car in park. </p>
<p>The steal eyed setter checked on Ms. G, making sure she was ok, she was a bit startled after the car jerked around. “What is everyone getting?”</p>
<p>“Milkshake and a quarter pounder with cheese!” the raven haired captain called.</p>
<p>“Oh-oh I wanna milkshake too! And a big mac!!”</p>
<p>The two turned to Tsukishima who had been playing with his phone. The salty boy looked up at their awaiting glances.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at?”</p>
<p>“What are you getting?” Kuroo asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing. I'm not hungry.”</p>
<p>“You need to eat Tsukishima. You didn't have breakfast this morning. And it's well past noon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Akaashi! I agree. Tsukki, get yourself a big burger.”</p>
<p>“OH! And fries!” Bokuto seemed excited at the idea of picking out the karasuno members meal.</p>
<p>They eventually convince the blonde to order a small fries and nuggets, which were ‘Incredibly hard to mess up, even at a low end establishment like this’ as Tsukishima put it. Snob. </p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>After they ate in the parking lot, the group drove for a bit then took a stop at a gas station, and Akaashi went inside to pay.</p>
<p>“Kuroo, can you walk Ms.G please? Her leash is in the back.” Akaashi said on his way in.</p>
<p>Kuroo looked at Mrs. G, staring at him through her crate. Well, he knew how this would go down.</p>
<p>About fifth-teen minutes of Kuroo wrestling, I mean ‘walking’ the cat, he stumbles into the gas station seeing Bokuto and Tsukishima at the counter deep in discussion. </p>
<p>“It's a pointless kids game Bokuto-san. I swear it's not magic.”</p>
<p>“Trust me Tsukki, these things are deadly. But don't worry, I'm an ace. My pure strength will show it who's boss!”</p>
<p>“It's really not about strength.”</p>
<p>Kuroo walked over to them with a confused glance.</p>
<p>“What are we talking about?”</p>
<p>Bokuto turned around to show that the pointer of his finger was in a red chinese finger trap. </p>
<p>“Bokuto-san here wanted to buy a chinese finger trap to ‘conquer it once and for all.’”</p>
<p>At that, the owl head virgo beamed. “Yep! It beat me when I was six, and I had to go to the hospital. I won't lose again.”</p>
<p>They quickly paid and left, filing into the car as Akaashi closed the tank.</p>
<p>“Just so you know,” Kuroo said as he got in the car, “Bokuto bought a chinese finger trap.”</p>
<p>“Whatever keeps him distracted.” Akaashi muttered, sitting in and starting the engine. </p>
<p>“Want me to drive?’</p>
<p>“No, Kuroo-san, it's fine.”</p>
<p>They were only about four minutes into the drive when it happened.</p>
<p>Kuroo and Bokuto had been sitting next to each other, considering a certain beanstalk refused to get the middle seat again. Bokuto happily agreed to be middle as he could be close to everyone.</p>
<p>During these four minutes, Kuroo and Bokuto each stuck their fingers into the trap, pulling and tugging to be let go. </p>
<p>“D-damn this is tight.” Kuroo hissed pulling his arm back.</p>
<p>“You’re not doing it right.” Tsukishima was laying back, pressed against the window, eyes closed.</p>
<p>“You’re not even watching!”</p>
<p>“DOnt have to, I can hear your barbaric grunting from here.”</p>
<p>“GET OFF DEMON!” The captain of Fukurōdani shouted as  he pulled with all his might. </p>
<p>“Bokuto.”</p>
<p>“Yeah Tsukki?”</p>
<p>“Don't call me that. Just you and Kuroo try to touch your fingers in the trap.”</p>
<p>The two captains did. </p>
<p>“Now, SLOWLY pull out gently.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, they were released. </p>
<p>“Wow! How did you do that Tsukki??!!”<br/>
A sly smirk played on his lips. “The point of the trap is the more you struggle, the more stuck you become.”</p>
<p>Kuroo flexed his freed finger as he pondered aloud. </p>
<p>“That would make a good volleyball technique.”</p>
<p>He could see Akaashi nodding from the front. Before they could dive deep into the discussion about luring and blocking, they heard a noise. </p>
<p>“Uh-oh.”</p>
<p>Three heads snapped to a very scared Bokuto who had a jacket laying on his lap.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s captain instincts kicked in.</p>
<p>“Bro, what do you mean ‘uh-oh’?”</p>
<p>Bokuto had the power to look shy for once. “Remember how I said I lost to the trap went I was young?”</p>
<p>“...yeah?”</p>
<p>“It won again.”</p>
<p>Tsukkishima looked at bokuto's free hands, and said “But you don't have the trap on?”</p>
<p>Bokuto's eyes found their way to the blanket that laid on his lap. One that had a particularly shaped lump in the fabric.</p>
<p>Tsukishima began to shake with silent laughter.</p>
<p>“Bro,” Kuroo said consciously, “you didn't.”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked away.</p>
<p>“Bokuto no.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima's silent laughter became verbal in quick choking noises. </p>
<p>“But-but I wanted to win.”</p>
<p>“Bro, it's a chinese FINGER trap. It doesn't go there.”</p>
<p>Suddenly a defeated voice came from the front. “Please tell me you didn't do it again Bokuto.”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked down in shame.</p>
<p>Tsukishima began laughing full volume and Kuroo got to work, getting the trap off of his friend. </p>
<p>Yeah, he definitely preferred going to the fair with Kenma to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda based off of childhood memories, but I have never gotten a Chinese finger trap stuck down 'there', but I have had me and my older brother figure it out. Young boys honestly shouldn't be trusted with one in a room alone. I thought he was gonna pull my finger off.</p>
<p>Also, yes, Hello Kitty isn't a cat, she's a little girl. Horrified? I was too. Now I have shared the burden of this truth with you. Enjoy.</p>
<p>Again, sorry this chapter is a bit boring, I'm definitely gonna pick it up next chapter...ok that's a lie that one will probably suck too ngl. I have a few chapters planned out, but I don't know when I'm going to update, stay tuned I guess! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>Stay Safe!<br/>-Sympa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chupacabras, Ramen, and Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto is afraid of three things: Chupacabras, aggressively flirty women, and failure. </p><p>..mostly Chupacabras. </p><p>(Based on my favorite work "14 lines from Love letters and suicide notes"  and the line from it that keeps me up at night.<br/>"How do we forgive ourselves for all the things we did not become?"                                )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know this took a long time but hopefully the fact that this chapter is longer than the entire beginning of this fic makes up for it. There's angst in this chapter, so buckle up. Also there are notes at the end which aren't in the fancy (Authors notes) thingy because of technical reasons explained later.<br/>I've had 3 projects due so i've been a bit busy but I'm excited to share this chapter with you guys!</p><p>Chupacabra: a creature in Puerto Rician folklore that eats goats blood and attacks herds. (Kuroo says Mexico because that's what I was taught, so it seems like a a common misconception with those I know)</p><p>Oh my god this took forever, I swear, i will never get annoyed at an author not updating again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto was not stupid. Despite the many rumors and thoughts of those around him. </p><p>Akaashi sighed aloud as he slipped into the seat beside Bokuto, arm gently touching his left. “Lets not do anything like that again. Ok Bokuto-san?” Akaashi said, eyes not meeting his, but posture relaxed. </p><p>Bokuto knew that these signs meant that Akaashi wasn't angry at him, but the disappointment is evident through his tone. Dull and tired. He feels his body shrink. “Ok Akaashi. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kuroo, who was in the driver's seat perked up. “It's ok Bro! Tsuki got a laugh out of it!” He could see Kuroo’s smile from the reflection in the front window, the light from his phone, tapped to the dashboard, illuminating his face against the darkening sky. </p><p>“I do see how that's anything to get excited over. “ Tsukishima said. “I laugh from time to time. What? Did you think I was some-stone emotionless robot?”</p><p>The silence that followed in the car definitely answered Tsukishima.</p><p>The blonde tsked. “Gee, thanks you guys.” The blonde was cute when he pouted. It was like a little toddler.</p><p>It was at that thought, that Bokuto perked up. Tskishima was his precious kohai, a first year younger than his Akaashi. </p><p>Smiling widely, he slung his arm over Tsukishima's shoulder. “Don't worry Tsukki! Your senpai has faith in you!” he comforted.</p><p>While Tsukishima didn't fight to get out of his grasp, his discomfort at being touched was obvious. “Thank you Bokuto-san.” he answered dr yily. </p><p>Bokuto let the first year go, still smiling despite the snarky. “You're so sassy Tsukki! Would it kill ya to lighten up a bit?”</p><p>Akaaski gently scolded Bokuto about boundaries, again. </p><p>The sky had long since been turned shades of red, signaling the end of the day. Trees passed by the car in a blur of black, street lamps the only sign of civilization in the darkened woods. The car's steady hum had lulled many of them into a relaxed state, Bokuto however, remained alert.</p><p>To say that he was afraid of the dark was a lie. Bokuto was the ace, which meant he feared nothing. But to say that the growing darkness of the sky wasn't concerning wouldn't be a lie either.<br/>
One the way to pick up kei, they had driven over the course of two days, but they had yet to drive at night. The trio had decided to stop at a hotel by the time it hit early sunset. </p><p>With the sun disappearing over the horizon, and shadows growing larger, Bokuto felt a shiver grown at the base of his spine. Like when he jumped to spike a straight, only to see the blockers getting too close for comfort. It's not quite a panic,but definitely a fear.</p><p>He felt himself twitch, a nervous jetter in his leg, which probably was touching Kei because the blonde spoke up. </p><p>Eyeing the shaking leg Tsukishima asked, “Is anything the matter Bokuto-san?”</p><p>Bokuto felt a blush go to his face. “What? Me?” He felt himself unable to face Tsukishima. “ No.” he lied. It must've not been convincing because Akaashi spoke up.</p><p>“Do you need to pee again?”</p><p>Kuroo snorted. “He JUST peed.” Why did people alway talk about him like he wasn't there? SUddenly, he let his annoyance get the best of him.</p><p>“No, I don't have to pee.” he snapped, nose in the air, arms crossed. Like a ‘badass.’ </p><p>Kuroo then adjusted the mirror to stare into Bokuto's eyes. “Then what's up?”</p><p>Something passed by the car, probably a tree or a bush, but Bokuto wasn't sure. “Umm, do, do you think that there is something out there?” He said, using his thumb to point to the window. </p><p>“Nothing scarier than that cat.”</p><p>“Hey!” Kuro bit back at Tsukishima. “She's an angel!”</p><p>Bokuto panickly scanned outside the window, as the two went back and forth. His mind on high alert, letting the two fade into the background. </p><p>“Bokuto-san.” A touch on his shoulder and the mention of his name captures his attention. “Are you alright.”</p><p>“Well, it's just that, I'm not a virgin.”</p><p>The car stops, and Kuroo turns around fully from the front seat.</p><p>“..what?”</p><p>“Well, in horror movies, the virgin is normally spared, and we ARE in the woods at night, alone and who knows what's out there?!”</p><p> Kuroo lets out the breath he was apparently holding and starts up the car again. “Dude, nothings out here but nature. What kind of murder just sits in the woods all night hoping for someone to kill.”</p><p>Tsukishima nods. “More murders are done by people the victim knew.” Tsukishima eyed a sleeping Ms.G. “Or owned.”</p><p>With a shout of ‘leave her alone’ from an overprotective Kuroo, Bokuto tried to relax. </p><p>Then he had a thought. “What if it's a monster?” Akaashi groaned. </p><p>“Please Bokuto-san, not this again.” he begged.</p><p>“..ᶜʰᵘᵖᵃᶜᵃᵇʳᵃ...”</p><p>“NO.” Akaashi said as Kuroo groaned and slammed his head on the steering wheel. </p><p>The reaction threw Tsukishima by surprise. “Am I missing something here?”</p><p>Bokuo opened his mouth to explain but Akaashi interrupted him, head in hands. “Bokuto read something about a monster that eats goats and it's just a folk legend. However, for a month last year he was convinced it lived in his basement.”</p><p>“Why did you leave out the fact that it's supposed to live in MEXICO?!” Kuroo added.</p><p>“It could get here.” Bokuto reasoned. “It's not that far.”</p><p>It was Tsukishima's turn to be disappointed. “Bokuto-san,” he started, worried. “How far do you think Mexico and Japan are from each other?”</p><p>Bokuto thought for a moment, and unsure he raised his hand and measured out about 4 inches. </p><p>“Not on a map Bokuto-san. In person.” Tsukishima tried again.</p><p>Bokuto lowered his hand in shame. </p><p>Kuroo butted in, saving Bokuto an answer. “Regardless of how far it is, it eats GOATS. Not people.”</p><p>“Do not underestimate the Chupacabra.”</p><p>“I fear nothing that has ‘bra’ in its name.” Kuroo countered. </p><p>“Algebra.” </p><p>“That's fair.” Kuroo agreed. </p><p>“Craniocerebral trauma.” Tsukishima added. They all looked at him in surprise. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing, just surprised you knew that.” Kuroo sassed. </p><p>Tsukishima tsked, and folded his arms, in faux offense. Despite his body language, the corners of his mouth gave him away. He had always liked an intellectual challenge, a battle of wit being his favorite. </p><p>“I'm not surprised y o u knew it. Drop as a baby were you?” Tsukishima retorted. </p><p>At this Kuroo gave his signature smile, taking the bait. “No, I just enjoy studying the body. The way it works, acts, bends. Up close and personal preferably. I'm more of a..hands on learner if you get what I mean.” he paused, smile growing, “not that you’d know anything about that, would you?”</p><p>Bokuto let out a ‘ohhhh~’, and Akaashi let a smile slip. And the blondes eyes twinkled with a challenge. </p><p>“I suppose I don't have as much experience,” his tone was unctuous, “While some people study any subject they get, I choose my study subjects with care.” His smile showed off his teeth, mimicking the other blocker. “After all, some of us have standards.”</p><p>Kuroo let out his signature hyena laugh, enjoying his kohais wit. His sharp brown eyes narrowed as his smile grew. “Are you sure you are the one with the high standards?” He leans back in his seat. “Or do you lack willing participants?”</p><p>Tsukishima snorted. “There are plenty willing, believe me. However, judging by your appearance, I assume you keep your experiments within the family.” He smiles. “More space at the dinner table during the holidays huh?”</p><p>Bokuto looked at the two, mind working full time to process it. “I don't get it.” he whined.</p><p>Akaashi put a hand on his shoulder. “It's nothing Bokuto-san.” His eyes still narrowed in concentration, but he decided to let it go. </p><p>Kuroo choked on his own spit, surprised at the crude comment from such a supposed goody-goody.</p><p>“Ooof, that's hurtful Tsukki!” he put a hand on his chest. “This rude behavior might be caused by the lack of oxytocin, feeling touch starved Tsuk-”</p><p>A black figure shot past the front of the car, causing Kuroo to slam on the breaks. It was a streak of black,  small and quick, but it hit the glass of the front windshield, causing a hair-like fracture about 2 inches on the top left. </p><p>“CHUPACABRA!” Bokuto screeched, letting out a feminie scream, grabbing Akaashi to his chest, suffocating the raven haired setter against his pecs.</p><p>Tsukishima flinched, pulling his arms in front of his face, tucking his head into his elbows and Kuroo let out a loud  “FUCK.”</p><p>They were all launched forward, by the force of the breaks and then they were slammed back, staring at the now empty road, and lasting crack in the glass as the only proof it was ever there.</p><p>Kuroo was left breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath as Tsukishima, who had been holding him, let it out as he sat up slowly shaking. Bokuto chanted “omg-omg-omg-omg” over and over again as Akaashi was trying to tap out of the apparent chokehold Bokuto had on him, his purple face giving away his lack of oxygen. </p><p>“Boukto-Bokuto-senpai! Let him go!”Tsukishima snapped as Bokuto dropped his hold on his best friend's head. </p><p>“Senpai?!” Bokuto exclaimed.</p><p>“Wh-hey wait, why is HE senpai but not ME?!” Kuroo said, out of breath but apparently over his near death experience.</p><p>“Is-Is that really what you're focusing on?!” the blocker yelled back, hand over his heart, still shaking. “What the hell WAS that?!”</p><p>“Most likely a bat.” Akaashi said, color having returned to his face.</p><p>“Chupacabra.” Bokuto whispered.</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>Bokuto sulked, puffing his cheeks. “It’s totally a Chupacabra. We said his name and he came.”<br/>
“That's a windigo Bokuto.” Tsukishima said.</p><p>“Are you TRYING to get us killed Tsukki?!” Bokuto snapped.</p><p>“Ok, ok, let's just calm down.” Kuroo said, putting the car in park. “Is everyone alright?”</p><p>“We are alright, Akaashi said. “Is the car ok?”</p><p>Kuroo sucked a breath in through his teeth. “Uhhh, there's a small crack in the windshield. </p><p>There was a pained sigh from the setter but it didn't seem to bother him all that much. The car had already been destined for the junkyard for months. “All right, let's just... find somewhere to stop for dinner.”</p><p>Kuroo whooped, as he started the car, Bokuto began biting his nails, looking out the windows as Tsukishima got the directions for a nearby restaurant. </p><p>A half an hour of Bokuto panicking at every shadow, they made it to a small ramen shack, at the edge of a small town. It sat at the cusp of a giant field, going on into the distance. Its warm glow of golds and reds popped against the blue sky. </p><p>There were cardboard boxes stacked outside, next to the newspaper dispenses and a white cat sitting in the window. Kuroo went up to gush and wanted to introduce the cat to Ms.G. However, Akaashi talked him out of it saying it would stress her. </p><p>They filtered in, the smell of ramen wafting from the kitchen in the back. The restaurant was small, and had a bar to sit down, bordered by big red flags. The tables were next to the large window, four seats in total, and they chose one next to the door, two chairs cramped up against the wall, one next to the door and the other back facing the bar. It sat under the line of red lanterns. The tile floor was cracked, and the walls were old and worn, and the lights would flicker from time to time, but overall a nice place. </p><p>The group of volleyball players sat themselves down, looking around to see one older man working behind the bar. </p><p>He looked up and smiled at the boys, ushering them to come in, saying “Come in Come in! Welcome to my ramen shop!! My daughter will be with you in one moment.!” His balding head held a combover and his glasses were too small for his head. His welcoming smile quickly fell and he opened a door behind the bar, most likely a break room, and heard him scream at his daughter to ‘get her ass out there’.</p><p>The boys shot questioning looks at each other, but then shrugged it off, settling down. Bokuto sat by the door, Kuroo sat back to the counter, facing the window and Akkashi, who sat back to the window. </p><p>The girl walked up to the table, and when she saw Kuroo sitting there, she puffed her chest, giving her hips a sway. </p><p>Placing her claws, nails, Bokuto mentaly corrects, on Kuroos shoulder, she leans over him, breasts resting against his neck. “Hello boys~ i know you are new here. I’m Mei.” she puckers her lips, “can I get you something to start?~”</p><p>Kuroo was obviously annoyed, eyeing her boobs, debating on whether or not pushing them out of the way would be harassment or not. He opened his mouth to complain when Akaashi cut him off.<br/>
“We are new here, so we will take a moment to view the tea options. Thank you.” he politely nods in thanks as Tsukishima followed in suit. </p><p>She smiles and as she turns to leave, her hand lingers on Kuroos shoulder. Bokuto and Kuroo shutter as she sways away. </p><p>“What's with you two?” Tsukishima asks, looking lazily at the tea menu. His golden eyes look up at Kuroo. “You looked like you wanted to punch her.”</p><p>Kuroo had the decency to look offended. “I would n e v e r hit a woman.”</p><p>Tsukishima looks unfazed. “Sure.”</p><p>“Well she was totally hanging off of him!” Bokuto cut in. “Like my dude got boobed!”</p><p>“Lets not refer to it as being boobed Bokuto-san.” Akaashi stepped in. “I agree her flirting methods were a bit strong, but no harm done.”</p><p>Then Tsukki looked up again from the menu. “..Flirting?..” The look of pure confusion came over him, and the blonde who normally acted like a grown adult now looked like a confused kid. </p><p>Kuroo gaped at him. “Yes flirting!” he said exasperated. “What did you think that was?!”</p><p>“..hospitality?”</p><p>‘Oh my god Tsuki is adorable.’ they all thought collectively, watching the pink tint of Tsukishima's cheeks grow.  Bokuto laughed as the blonde's face was taken over by a light blush, and the tall figure shrunk slightly in his seat. Kuroo joined in on Bokuto's laughing, teasing the already embarrassed blonde. “What happened to your supposed biology partners? Hm?”</p><p>Akaashi put a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. “Don't tease him.” he said, voice still. The two idiots paused their banter. “After all,” Akaashi smirked. “He IS only a first year.”</p><p>The look of realization dawned on Kuroo and Bokuto: Tsukishima, the know-it-all was only just fresh out of middle school.</p><p>“Dude! I forgot you're only a first year cause you're so freakishly tall!”</p><p>“Awww, is poor little Tsukki embarrassed about being the youngest?~” Kurro cooed mockingly. </p><p>“Don't worry Tsukki! Your senpais will help you in becoming a man!” Bokuto said effervescently. </p><p>The youngest lowered his head into his arms with a groan as Akaashi patted his back. “Apologizes,”Akaashi whispered to the shrinking lump that was Tsukishima. “but I am grateful to no longer be the youngest.” the second year pointed out. Tsukishima groaned again.</p><p>Mei came around again, and took their order, laying iron thick with Kuroo, and made brief comments on his arms, sneaking in a feel, as Kuroo bit his cheek, trying hard not to mouth off. </p><p>They cleaned through the food effortlessly, making jokes and throwing soy sauce packets at each other. When it came time to pay, Kuroo was thankful that Japan doesn't require tips, as he would bitterly explain to Mei how she didn't deserve one.<br/>
The group split everything, except for Tsukishima, as apparently, Akaashi promised his mom that they’d pay for him, in an effort to convince her to let them steal her son. </p><p>As they get up to leave, a pair of perfectly manicured nails clutch Kuroo’s arm and spin him around.<br/>
“Hey what ar-”<br/>
Mei stands there, a head shorter than him, but with the eyes of a predator. Her devil smirk could rival his own as she grabs his hand, writing something with a pen. </p><p>She lets him go after a moment of her hurting his hand, and he tugs it away in fear of her grabbing him again. Bokuto growls, yes growls, at her as she turns to leave. Before she goes far she shoots a look over her shoulder. </p><p>“Call me~” she flirts as she walks to the back, father yelling at her to help him with the dishes as she leaves to the breakroom, uncaring. </p><p>Kuroo stands there in shock, looking at his hand to where she left multiple times as if to make sense of it. Bokuto drags him out of the shop, muttering about a ‘sea witch traumatizing his bro.’ and something about claws. Whatever that meant. </p><p>They all filter into the car, deciding on who's driving. Ms.G enjoys her kitty bag that they got her, Kuroo saying that cats love sushi, and she’ll be fine.</p><p>“If she throws up, you are cleaning my car.” Akaashi warns. </p><p>“Deal.”Kuroo bargains. </p><p>After a bit of arguing, Kuroo and Tsukishima get in on either side of Bokuto, who would be scared of the windows. Once they were all set, Akaashi started the car.</p><p>“WAIT.” Bokuto yelled, startling that group.</p><p>“What?” Tsukishima snapped.</p><p>“..I have to pee.”</p><p>The car is filled with sounds of slight annoyance, and they let Bokuto out. He goes into the restaurant, and the older man says the bathroom is out back. Smiling, Bokuto rushes out, shouting that he’ll be back at the car, and walks into the alleyway. </p><p>The captain hadn't realised how dark it got since they had gone inside eating. During their dinner, the sun was completely gone, leaving only the moon's subtle glow on the ground. The alley was full of boxes from vegetable shipments, and a giant dumpster which was overflowing with foul smelling rotten fish. A simple chain link fence was at the end, illuminated by  flickering light that hung above a door at the end of the building. </p><p>‘Bathroom’ Bokuto thought. </p><p>Suddenly, an angry hiss, accompanied by a scratching noise came into the alley, echoing against the brick walls. The ace quickly looked around, heart thumping in his ears, and a chill riding up his spine. A shriek was caught in his throat as he sprinted to the door, spiking arm ripping the poor door open and slamming it shut. Angry stomping noises came closer and clawing noises against the door. Bokuto layed pressed against the door, feeling the creature pudding against it. His voice was now released from his adams apple and fell into his mouth again.</p><p>“C-chupa-” however, the clacking of his shaking jaw made speech hard. The hissing and scratching stopped, and a strange noise came whistling through the air. A weird cackling noise, almost like chirping mixed with screams, a haunting noise for a haunting monster. </p><p>Bokuto backed up at the monster's noise, hiding in one of the stalls. He heard the chattering noises expand within the echoing stone of the bathroom, and the only comfort he had was the sound of him peeing, quickly and efficiently, so he could leave. </p><p>He had lost his ability to hold it from the fear, and the captain had thought that the chupacabra would lose interest eventually.  ‘I'm going to die here..” Bokuto thought, huddled against the door in tears. </p><p>However, the more he waited the louder and more desperate the creature. </p><p>And then “Bokuto-san!” he heard Akaashi call.</p><p>“Where are you bro?”</p><p>They were coming for him! They were gonna save him they-<br/>
They were in the path of the chupacabras way.</p><p>Bokuto remembered his fathers saying that there will come a time in every man's life, where he learns to overcome his fear. Bokuto wouldn't let his friends die. But the monster was right outside the door..waiting.. He couldn't..</p><p>“If you don't come, we’re leaving you!”</p><p>Tsukishima. His innocent, precious kohai, still a child. </p><p>He was afraid, but he knew what he had to do. </p><p>Slamming open the door, and booking it for the car, he screamed “RUN! GOGOGOGOGO!!!!” at a shocked Kuroo, Akaashi and Tsukki, who were absent mindedly strolling into the alley way. </p><p>He saw the look of surprise on their faces as he ran towards them, full speed. The monster behind him must've been frightening, their eyes wide in confusion and fear. But Bokuto was here, he would save the-<br/>
And just like that, it was all ripped from him. </p><p>His foot hooked onto a stray box and he tumbled down, almost out of the alley. He covered his head and fear, curling in on himself, face down on the ground.The calling noises loud and fierce. </p><p>It had to be 8 foot, no 9, judging by the noise. Growling through its hundred teeth and two heads. </p><p>Face against the ground, Bokuto shouted  “Run! The chupacabra can get us all!”</p><p>He accepted fate, to protect his kohai and Kuroo, his bro.<br/>
He felt scratching at his head, and he awaited death.</p><p>………</p><p>“So who's gonna tell him?” Tsukishima said, leaving against the brick, checking his phone.</p><p>“I..i..” Akaashi was at a loss for words. He looked to Kuroo, his elder in that moment who shrugged.</p><p>“What? Racoons can be scary.” he said plainly. </p><p>Their fearless hero, the ace, was lying face down and a raccoon nibbled on his head. </p><p>“I-well yes but-” it was official, Akaashi was broken. “They don't do THAT!”</p><p>Kuroo grinned. “Maybe he smells like trash?” the raven hair mused.</p><p>“No it's not that.” Tsukishima said matter of factly. He didn't bother to look up from his phone, glasses reflecting that he was texting Yamaguchi casually. </p><p>“Care to enlighten us, Mr. Know-it-all?” Kuroo snapped, ignoring the distressed captain lying two yards from them, quivering in fear. </p><p>The salty blonde looked up lazing, barely sparing the racoon and Bokutos...scene and stared at Kuroo as if he were dumb. “Its racoon mating season dumbass. Did you forget I live in Miyagi? You know, forests and shit?” He then looked at the scene before him. “The racoon was giving him mating calls.” his face twisted in disgust. “And is now ‘making a move.’”</p><p>Kuroo turned back to the scene to see a very eager racoon nibble and twist excitedly on a scared shitless Bokuto. Lets just say, he was very lucky he already peed. </p><p>Nekomas captain slowly put two and two together, slowly looking to Tsuki in confirmation.”..Biology buddies.”</p><p>“Biology buddies.” Tsukishima confirmed, relating to the group's previous innuendo. </p><p>“But..why?” Akaashi answered in a broken voice, staring at a now humping raccoon, thoroughly enjoying their friend's head. </p><p>“He's eating me!” Bokuto yelped.</p><p>Tsukishima ignored the ace, continuing. “Probably the hair.” he said, pointing to his own head for reference. “Bokuto's white and black coloration could have...awoken it.”</p><p>“I think it's a mercy not to tell him.” Kuroo stated, watching the racoon go to town. </p><p>“Well GET IT OFF OF HIM!” Akaashi shrieked, finally coming to.</p><p>The group went over, Akaashi went to touch it and rip it off, as Tsukishima grabbed his hand, pulling it away. The blonde then grabbed two trash can lids, and banged them super hard next to the racoon, who hissed and ran away. </p><p>A teary eyed Bokuto looked up, feeling the monster leave, and he came face to face with his savoir.</p><p>“Ts-tsukki…” His lip trembled. “Y-you saved me!”</p><p>Tsuki tsked, throwing the lids away, wiping his hand on his jeans. “It's fine it was-” a biting glare from Akaashi cut him off. “I-it was nothing Bokuto-san. You would've done the same for us..”The blonde looked to Akaashi to confirm he did well. </p><p>As he took his eyes off of Bokuto, he got up and ran, enveloping Tsukishima into his arms “TSUKKI! YOU DO CARE!”</p><p>“GetoffgetoffgetoffgETOFFGETOFF-”</p><p>“Ok Bokuto-san. That's enough.” Akaashi cut in. “Let him go.”</p><p>The captain begrudgingly let him go, as Kuroo guided a very angry Tsukishima away. “Why don't you go..wash up bro.” Kuroo suggested, a strained grin on his face. “Get the...chupacabra germs off of you, ya know?”</p><p>Akaashi took Bokuto back to the bathrooms and Kuroo and Tsukishima went to the car, both set on getting out of there as soon as possible. </p><p>When Bokuto got back, he quietly snacked on dorayaki Tsukishima's mom made. </p><p>The other three met up behind the car, and made a pack NEVER to speak of this again. Only to a therapist, as per Kuroo’s request. The poor guy decided to drive because he was having trouble looking Bokuto in the eye. </p><p>Akaashi sat in the middle, due to Tsukishima's complaining bout Bokutos wet hair dripping on him. Finally, after all ta=hat they were desperate to leave this place and never look back.</p><p>The car started and they took off, passing by the small town in a few minutes, and seeing nothing but open fields for miles. After they had been driving away from the town for about half an hour, It was Tsukishima who brought up the obvious.</p><p>“Where were we sleeping again?”</p><p>They all groaned in response.<br/>
-----------------</p><p>The night, in contrast to the scorching hot day, was a comforting warmth. The cool shadows of the earth cup the world, and the heat remains from the sun, like the arms of a mother. The stars danced on the inky black, and the moon was full and beautiful. Its pearly white shined throughout the darkness, and the land was coated in its soft glow. Fireflies added hints of warmth, as they danced around in the tall grass, blinking to a melody no one knows. </p><p>The four boys sat on the cooling roof, Bokuto and Kuroo had jumped on the very top of the car, Kuroo laying on his back, feeling the metal through his shirt. Bokuto was sitting up, but eyes trained on the sky. Tsukishima and Akaaski sat on the hood of the car, Tsukishima on his phone, the reflection of which was on his glasses. HIs knees pressed to his chest. Akaashi sat to his right, looking up. </p><p>The sound of crickets and the light rustling of trees in the soft breeze was the only noise, aside from the slow breathing of the group. Lost in a sea of blues and black, the boys looked glowing. It was truly a summer night. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a twinkle in the sky, a quick and quiet blur, so slight, and so small, but it didn't go unnoticed.</p><p>“A shooting star!!” Bokuto exclaimed as his face broke into a large smile.</p><p>Kuroo quickly sat up, eyes wide, scanning the sky. It was almost as if he was trying to see it again, like the longer he looked the chances returned of him seeing it again. He felt slight annoyance that he can't see it one more time. An instant gone into the void. </p><p>“We gotta make a wish.” Akaashi said, rather seriously.</p><p>At Akaashis statement, he looked back from the sky, and Tskukishima had looked up to see the star too. “You believe in that stuff?” Surprisingly, there was no sour tone to his voice, more like honest curiosity. Akaashi nodded, eyes also leaving the sky.</p><p>Bokuto spoke up. “You have to make a wish!”</p><p>“I dont think thats a rule.” Kuroo said. “More like, you can if you so desire. It's not mandatory. “</p><p>“Why wouldn't you take it? It's a wish.” Bokuto argued.</p><p>“What if you have nothing to wish for?” Tsukishima supposed. </p><p>At this, Kuroo and Akaashi looked at Tsukishima. “Nothing? I don't think someone can have nothing they want.” Kuroo argued. </p><p>The blonde shrugged, uncaring about the eyes on him. “I have nothing to wish for.” he said nonchalantly. </p><p>“Nothing?” Kuroo asked, surprised.</p><p>“No. I’m content.” Tsukishima gave a small smile. “But I wouldn't mind having The King and his little sidekick go mute for a week.” the group snickered at him referring to Kageyama and Hinata as king and sidekick. </p><p>“Eh you don't mean that Tsukki.” Kuroo brushed the blonde’s sass off. “You have a soft spot for them.”</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t respond, eyes back on the sky.  </p><p>Akaashi put a head on his jaw, and relaxed into it. “I’d wish to be taller.”</p><p>Bokuto looks down from the sky for the first time. “Really? But youre plenty tall Akaashi!” His voice was genuine. Akaashi wasn't super tall like Tsukki, and yeah he was the shortest out of them, but compared to Hinata and Yaku, he was plenty tall. </p><p>Akaashi shrugs. “It’d be easier to do a setter dump.” his grey eyes find themselves watching the night with precision. “And I’d look more manly.” The trio perks up at that. </p><p>“Manly?” Kuroo questions, “you are a man, own it. Who cares how tall you are.”<br/>
“You don’t get called pretty all the time.” Akaashi argues. </p><p>Tsukishima, always hesitant to argue with Akaashi, says, “I dont think theres anything wrong with a man being pretty.” The group looked at him, and watched the blocker look away, pouting and playing with his hands. “Anyone can be pretty. And you-you are pretty. But I don't see you as less of a man.” It was painfully obvious that Tsukishima was struggling to talk, probably because of his inexperience around giving pep talks. He soon gets his footing, putting on a snarky tone. “You are a pretty guy. Anyone who says otherwise is probably threatened by that.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded, adding his own wisdom. “You’re goodlooking as fuck Akaashi. Any girl or guy would move mountains to be with you. You don't owe people shit. Fuck being ‘manly’. Being manly is being a man. No matter how you get there or how you experience it. Being manly is as broad as saying ‘be a man.’ Men can be whoever, or whatever they want. Guys being these, big, loud, dumb sterotypes, is bullshit.”</p><p>“We all can't be Bokuto.”</p><p>“AKAASHI! TSUKKI IS BEING MEAN AGAIN.”</p><p>Kuroo spoke up, “I'd wish for Nekoma to win nationals.”</p><p>The group nodded, and then turned to Bokuto, who was looking at the sky again. </p><p>“So, Bokuto-san, what would you wish for?” Akaashi asked quietly. </p><p>Bokuto sat there quietly for a while, eyes closed, face scrunched in concentration. “Uhhh..” His hair sulked, and his eyebrows narrowed. “Ummmmm.” After a while, Bokuto sprung up from his slouched position, “Oh! I know!”</p><p>“Ok, lay it on us bro.”</p><p>“I’d wish to have done something great!”</p><p>….</p><p>“What do you mean Bokuto-san?”</p><p>“Well, you know how I'm amazing and everything?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Well, that means I should have done something!”</p><p>Kuroo joined akaashi in looking at him, shooting him a look of pure confusion. “I’m sorry, w h a t?”</p><p>Suddenly Bokuto's overanimated expression turned soft, a light smile on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. </p><p>“We’ll be 18 soon Kuroo.” The group went quiet. “Our childhood is gone, teenage years are a almost up, and highschool is practically over.” Bokuto adjusts his position to relax. “When I was younger, all the anime I watched showed highschool as this amazing, lively place, full of adventure. And yeah I had some but, it wasn't like I was the best you know?”</p><p>When no one responded, Bokuto continued. “Ushijima, Saukusa, they are all better than me when it comes to being the ace. I never made it to the top 3 in japan, or heck, even won nationals...I've been stagnant.” The wind went quiet, the crickets seemed to fade as the moon got even brighter, shining on the group. </p><p>“I didn't get into my top school ya know. My grades weren't good enough. I'm happy with my second choice but...I was put on the waiting list for sometime. It was as if my skills in volleyball weren't enough to make up for the other parts of me.</p><p>     I've always been good at volleyball. It was my thing. I've never been good at school, or art, or anything...I'm not good at people, and I'm not very smart. I miss so many signs of people being annoyed or mad..” he pauses and looks up. His eyes golden, catch the moon in them, primal. Wild. Tsukishima muses that he really looks like an owl right now. </p><p>“I'm not good at anything else. Volleyball is all I have.”</p><p>His voice loses his bravo. </p><p>“So what does it say about me and my worth if... if i'm not the best at it?”</p><p>No one can answer him. </p><p>He perks up a bit. “But, if I did something, something big, it wouldn't matter as much. I'd be more than fifth best. Just one thing. Volleyball related or not. “</p><p>He looks back at them, moon still in his eyes.</p><p>“I wanted to do something that mattered.” </p><p>It was as if the world was holding its breath.</p><p> Akaashi knew the face he was making by heart. It was the face he made before every game, the face he made watching others, the face before he spiked. The face of pure determination. </p><p>“You have.” Tsukishima stated.</p><p>They all turn to him as he continues. “Your..speech..about that moment in volleyball.. where you become hooked...it happened. When I went up against Ushijima, I blocked his spike. And in that moment, I thought about what you said. I knew it was one point but, I knew I HAD to get another. </p><p>I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I made sure no ball got past me.”</p><p>Tsukishima turned back to Bokuto to see the ace on the verge of tears. “TSUKKIII!”</p><p>Bokuto sprang forward, launching off the roof of the car and tracking Tsukishima off the hood.</p><p>“WOah,woah take it easy bro!” Kuroo shouted, going to grab Bokuto, and pull him off the youngest. “Don't break Tsukki, Daichi will kill me!”</p><p>The group, missing a grumbling Tsukishima, laughed off the gnawing feeling of heavy emotions as they lay out blankets in the tall grass to sleep. Fireflies making way for them as they settled in. </p><p>“I’m happy my wish came true.” Bokuto said, covering up next to Akaashi for the night, whispering as Kuroo and Tsukishim had already dozed off. “Even if it was during my last year.”</p><p>A tired Akaashi quietly mumbled, “You already did something even if Tsukishima didn't have that moment.”</p><p>The captain perked up, propping himself on his hands, stretching behind his back. He looked at Akaashi with wide, confused eyes. ”huh?”</p><p>Akaashis eyes were closed, resting and chest breathing slowly. “I remember watching your game during your freshman year. Seeing you play...I knew I wanted to go to Fukurodani then and there….” his voice trailed off, on the edge of sleep. “You are the reason I became who I am today Bokuto-san. You did do something, you inspired me to become better…”</p><p>Bokuto waited quietly for Akaashi to continue, but it never came as the raven haired boy fell asleep. </p><p>He waited there in the quiet, listening to the sounds of the crickets, and feeling the soft warm breeze brush against him. Sitting in the middle of a field in Japan is where Bokuto found himself feeling reborn for the first time since he had his volleyball moment. Looking around he saw shades of blue, a white moon and light glimpses of yellow in the grass from the fireflies. </p><p>And his eyes glowed golden, the moon now permanently captured within them. </p><p>For the first time he did feel regret or shame about the past, nor did he feel nervous. </p><p>He was ready for whatever came next. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p>Authors Note:</p><p>No one:...</p><p>Bokuto:*running for his life*</p><p>Racoon: ~Before I die I'm tryna fuck you baby<br/>
Hopefully we don't have no babies<br/>
I don't even wanna go back home<br/>
Hopefully I don't leave you on your own ~ (the song)</p><p>I told my best friend that I'd never hit a lady because I'm a gentleman, and she looked me up and down and went “You’ll be the easiest to kill then.” Glad I am useful to the lesbian take over. </p><p>If you didn't get the argument between Kuroo and Tsukishima, I can give you a brief recap if you comment asking, I don't mind. It was kinda confusing, and I myself had to google a few things. </p><p>And honestly this chapter was so therapeutic to write, so i hope you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed my ‘man’ talk. I’ve been trying to overcome my own toxic masculinity over quarantine. </p><p>(I'm putting the Authors note here because Archive puts all of my past end of story author notes at the bottom and I have no idea how to stop it from repeating so if you know PLEASE let me know in the comments!<br/>
Heck, how about this:<br/>
The first person to tell me how to stop the end of story author notes repeating, can request a Haikyuu one shot. It might be short but hey, it's something. Ya boy needs help. Granted, I might play with the prompt but,...go off.)<br/>
(No incest or pedophilia)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don’t poke the cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi has seen a fair deal in his years, especially with Bokuto being his best friend. However, he's never been shot at. First time for everything I guess. </p><p>(Trigger warning for mentioned abuse, panic attacks, and poor writing)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N trigger warning<br/>Hey, so reason for lack of update, and its a bit...much. I feel like my life is like a crazy fanfiction these days. I failed 2 of my classes because of my mental health. I failed at taking my own life soon after, and home life was awful. When recovering from my attempt, I had to fight a falcon off of one of my hens, and gave all the money I had for running away to pay for her vet bills. But home got worse so I ran away anyways. I found a place to do this semester's classes, and I'm safe now. My mom and friends are helping me with food and shit, and I can't thank them enough. But holy hell has it been a month. I'm doing great, and thankful for a second chance. 2021 has had a rough start, but i'm determined to do better this year. Anyways this chapter is so short, I'm sorry for that, as I said, hell of a month. But the next chapter is actually my favorite out of all the chapters i've planned.<br/>Stay safe, and tell someone you love, that your glad that they made it to 2021!<br/>-Sympa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shot gun was not how Akaashi typically woke up. </p><p>Normally, it would be his alarm clock, and since starting this road trip, his phone alarm. All of which were slowly, happy wind chimes.</p><p>He was now scrambling to grab his belongings and run from a very angry gunman, who was aiming at a very frightened Kuroo.</p><p>THIS. WASN'T. HIS. HAPPY. CHIMES.</p><p>Apparently, Meg, Met or whatever her name was, had a boyfriend.</p><p>And said boyfriend had a gun and a VERY bad temper.</p><p>Perfect. This trip is going perfectly. They were frantic in getting out of there, a grey over cast matched the cold picks of oncoming rain drops. </p><p>The very scared volleyball players threw themselves in the car as a weeping Mei clutched her boyfriend's arm.</p><p>“Baby! Not again! I swear, he didn't mean any harm! We were just flirting!” she said, pouting her neon pink lips. </p><p>“YOU. YOU WERE JUST FLIRTING!” Kuroo screamed from the open window of the car. A bullet hit the car door, inches from the glass as he whipping his head back in the car. </p><p>“STOP ANTAGONIZING HIM.” Tsukki yelled back, snapping at Kuroo.</p><p>The burly boyfriend looked down at her. “I know you didn't mean any harm baby~ you're too innocent.” he cocked his gun. “But HE isn't.” he bit out.</p><p>“Oh COME ON!” Kuroo cried. </p><p>“Shut UP.” Tsukishima snaps.</p><p>Bokuto pipped in, “I don't know what antagonizing means, but you should stop acting in an effort to make him hostile.</p><p>Akaashi promised that if the gunman killed him, he’d haunt them all forever. </p><p>The piece of junk that Akasshi called a car finally started, and with a yowl from Ms. G, dust rose from under the tires, as the car skidded off, barrelling down the dirt road at full speed. Bullets wizzed by, as the second year silently questioned where in Japan he had got such a gun. </p><p>‘Do not ask questions you do not want to know the answers to.’ he thought, swerving to make a sharp left. </p><p>“WHY IS HE STILL CHASING US?!” Bokuto screamed, turned around in his seat, smashing a poor Tsukishima and kuroo into their respective windows. He was sitting on his knees, looking through the back window at the man in the field as the grey sky loomed over head.The once green field looked yellow in contrast to the grey sky, and the field left their vision as they turned into a forest, and the echoes of gun shots faded into thick pitter patters of the now steady rain. The man's figure blurred into the drops of rain that trickled down the window, making the landscape appear like a painting getting washed away into streams of color and shapes. </p><p>As puddles formed on the bumpy roads, and the clouds moved slowly, the car carrying the highschooler eventually slowed.  Trees passed more steadily, and the car's hum matched the soothing rain. </p><p>There was an audible sigh from the tired driver and the shoulders untensed from the other passengers. Their tiredness from their rude awakening. Sleep was washed away by the rain, and they sat wet, and cold in the car. Akaashis grip on the steering wheel untightened, and he removed his left hand to wipe away the drops coming off his hair, onto his forehead. </p><p>“Well. He wasn't very nice.” Bokuto stated.</p><p>Kuroo's ugly laugh filled the car and Tsukishima scoffed, pressing his hand onto his cheek as his shivering form looked out the window. He faced in a grimace at the close wetness of his shirt and also Bokuto. The stickiness, and moisture in the tiny car made the liquid warm, and uncomfortable, the faux leather of the seats did little to make it comfortable.</p><p>Suddenly, a yowl erupted from the passenger seat next to Akaashi. Great.<br/>
“Kuroo, your fleabag is screaming. Fix it.” Tsukishima snipped. </p><p>Kuroo bristled. “She's not a flea bag.” Kuroo grumbled, leaning over the seat in front to check on the cat. “You're a flea bag.” he mumbled.</p><p>“What was that?” Tsukishima angrily asked. Akaashi couldn't blame him after their rude awakening this morning. Especially since it seems that the blonde was most definitely NOT a morning person. God, Akaashi could go for a coffee right about now. </p><p>“Hey Princess~” Kuroo coos as the cat hisses, foaming at the mouth. “Awww, does my baby miss her daddy?~”</p><p>Bokuto gags. “Bro, please never call yourself ‘Daddy’ in front of me again.”</p><p>Kuroo stuck his nose up. “It's not my fault you're a pervert.” </p><p>“I agree with Bokuto, that..thing is not your child.”</p><p>“I don't think that's why Bokuto-san was unnerved, Tsukishima.” Akaashi said, eyes never leaving the road. </p><p>Bokuto grabs a poor Tsukishima into his arms with a horrified gasp, planting the younger's face into his right pec. “Agaashi!” Bokuto scolds. “Stop corrupting the kohai!” he shoots the driver a glare from behind him as Kuroo nods in agreement. Tsukishima's grunt and squirming in the ace's grasp was a testament to how he disliked the hold. He managed to free himself from the hold, head messed up, and glasses skewed.</p><p>Fixing his glasses, Tsukshima snapped, “Stop treating me like a child.” Kuroo cackled behind the blonde, and Tsukishima turned to glare at him as he spoke.</p><p>“Well, you are the most innocent in this car.” Kuroo purred. He moved forward and unzipped Ms.Gs crate. </p><p>“Woah-woah-woah-WOAH.” Bokuto waved his arms in panic. “Whyareyoulettingheroutdudeareyoucr-”</p><p>“CHILL. She's fine. She's been all cramped up this whole time!” Kuroo soothed.</p><p>“One,” Tsukishima listed. “That crate isn't ‘cramped’ she can move. Two, she had the whole car all last night.”</p><p>Ignoring him, Kuroo lifted Mrs.Gomibako out of her crate. “She still needs to walk around Tsukki.”</p><p>“Akaashi, you're OK with this?!” Bokuto panicked as Kuroo picked her up and placed her on the roof of her crate as her tail flicked angrily. She swiped at Kuroko's face, which in turn he cooed, blaming it on the bandaid on his face when Tsukishima shot him a look.</p><p>“Me and Kuroo-san have an agreement.” Akaashi replied. “If the cat makes a mess, Kuroo pays for it. And she's not allowed in the driver's seat, or on the dashboard and back window.”</p><p>Originally he was hesitant, but Kuroos constant begging made him cave in. Besides, Kuroo was his upperclassmen, despite going to a different school. If there was one thing Akaashi was trained to do, was to respect his senpais. </p><p>Tsukishima flinched and brought his legs up as Mrs. Gomibako peeked around the front seat to gaze at the blonde. Her steady green and brown flecked eyes bore into his.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god Tsuki, she's a cat.” Kuroo said, exasperated. “Loosen up. It’ll put some hair on your chest.” Tsukishima shot him a glare, but did not dare to drop his legs until she turned away, and casually walked to her window to watch the rain fall. </p><p>“Oh, so you let Kuroos demon cat in the car-” -Kuroo let out an offended ‘Hey!’ at that statement, “but you won't let me and Terushima take your car for a ride?!” Bokuto pouted, crossing his arms.</p><p>Akaashi made a left, cutting in front of a slow ass truck that wanted to go. “Bokuto-san, with all due respect, You and Terushima-kun are not the safest combo to be left unattended without supervision.”</p><p>“I can attest to that.” Kuroo said, sitting back after leaning over to see what Tsukishima was doing on his phone. “Remember when you guys went out for New Years together and wound up on Iō Tō?”</p><p>Tsukishima looked up from his phone, brows firred in confusion. “Do you mean the abandoned island? There aren't even any boats going BY that place!”</p><p>Bokuto laughed, and it filled the car like a boom. “Yeah, it's totally barren! There was like n o t h i n g there! We found old military bases though. I did a report on the island for class! I got a C!” he smiled.</p><p>Tsukishima paused, his whole body frozen, processing slowly. “I-You-how-why-how?” he repeated in awe.</p><p>Bokuto shrugged. “I have no idea. I sneaked some beer from my dads shop-”</p><p>“Snuck.” Akaashi calmly corrected as Tsukishima shot him a shocked look, probably thinking ‘How could you be so calm?!’<br/>
“-and we got drunk. Like drunk-drunk.” Bokuto continued as if nothing happened. “We started with some Sake but Teru-kun wanted to have some vodka, and next thing I know everything is happening in snapshots.” Tsukishima looked plain horrified. </p><p>“Yeah dude, you went MIA for like a week. We saw you tweeting from Kamakura one day then from Niigata the next!” Kuroo pipped in.</p><p>Bokuto put a finger to his chin. “I think that's the week I got banned from Sendai.” He said in all seriousness. Tsukishima turned to Akaashi for clarification. As the truck behind them honked at Akaashi for the 5th time since cutting him off, he sped up to lose him. </p><p>“Bokuto-san you weren't banned.” Akaashi corrected Bokuto to settle Tsukishima's heart rate. The blonde relaxed at this. “You were just chased by the police.”</p><p>“You were WHAT?” Tsukishima pressed.</p><p>“Well, you know that famous horse statue that they have at one of the parks?” Tsukishima nodded. “We kinda rode it...and broke one of the swords.”</p><p>Kuroo cackled at Tsukishima's face.</p><p>The moment was ruined by an angry truck driver, the one from before Akaashi recognized, pressed the horn and he sped passed them, and pulled into their lane. </p><p>“The fuck is this guys problem?” Kuroo snapped. The Nekomas captain's face had an uncharacteristic scowl. </p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto joined in, telling Akaashi to get revenge, and the raven haired teen was surprised to see Tsukishima glaring at the back of the truck.</p><p>“His reckless driving just goes to show how petty and simply minded he is.” the blocker stated, the salty attitude returning. “Honestly, pulling that kind of move in this weather of all times.”</p><p>“And the road is completely empty!” Kuroo yelled, agreeing.</p><p>“He could’ve hit Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted. </p><p>Akaashi smiled at his friend's protectiveness. In his mind, he knew that if his parents were in the car, they would have blamed this on him. Scolding him for hours about disgracing his family. </p><p>Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, Akaashi slammed the brakes as the truck in front came to a halt, for no reason on the open road. The car screeched, sending the passengers forward, and and angry Mrs. G, leaping across the car into Bokuto's face.</p><p>“WHY ME?!”</p><p>The other three ignored the ace, catching their breaths as their car stopped centimeters from the truck.</p><p>The aforementioned truck driver hopped out of his vehicle, and angrily walked over. Kuroo undid his seat belt, protectiveness surging within him. Akaashi noticed and calmed him down. “It's fine Kuroo-san, I will talk to him. You help Bokuto-san.” Bokuto was screaming in pain as Mrs.G sank her claws into his face, as Tsukishima had already undone his seatbelt as was climbing over Kuroo to get as far away from the attack as possible. </p><p>As Akaashi got out he could hear Kuroo baby talking to the cat, trying to ease her claws out of his friend's face. Looking forward again, he saw the man standing at the end of his truck, looking at the bumper, checking for dents. The rain beat down on both of them.</p><p>Noticing the teen, the man stood up tall, and aggressively. Now, Akaashi wasn't tiny by any means, just shy of 6 foot and well built from years of volleyball, he often considered himself intimidating. However, the man before him made him shake. Nothing about the man was impressive. He was about 5’4, and chubby, his hair balding, and his face unkempt. But the stare of disappointment made his blood run cold. </p><p>Before he could open his mouth to speak the man began yelling. “First you cut me off then you run into my fucking car?! What is wrong with you?!” his face becomes red and he yells. Akaashi is immediately taken back to the accusation. “What the hell is wrong with you kids today?! Are you so focused on your phones that you don't know how to drive?!”</p><p>Akaashi finds his voice. “Y-you break checked US.”</p><p>The man seemed to explode at that. “Are you looking to get your ass beat?!” The man held up a heavily ringed fist and he came closer. “Are you seriously back talking to me right now?!” The man steps forward, as Akaashi backs up. He finds a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Kuroo, Bokuto and Tskishima all looking at the man. </p><p>“Yeah, he is.” Bokuto answers. Everything about the frosted tip boy screamed angry. </p><p>“Hey buddy, what's your problem? You think break checking is funny? In this weather?” Kuroo spoke up, leaning forward with a sneer on his face. </p><p>“W-What you stupid jackasses! You hit me! And cut me off! You think you're some big guy, but you ain't even lived yet! Spoiler brats with your damn iphones and-”</p><p>“Speaking of our phones,” Tsukishima interrupted, casually holding up his. “I used mine to run the logo of your truck through a google image search. Your truck seems to be under Arurofusukaya co. Delivering silverware I assume?” </p><p>The man stood silently. </p><p>Tsukishima smirked. “I just so happened to be recording when you pulled that little stunt.” He waved the phone, smiling happily, tone calm and cheerful. His voice seemed sweet like fruit,  but rotting from the inside. “It would be a shame if your superiors were to get a copy. Reckless driving, endangering goods, aggressive behavior, and judging by the Aomori licence plate, I'm assuming you're more than likely behind schedule.”</p><p>The man paled, as the group looked at Tsukishima with wide eyes.</p><p>“Hmm, lets see, Aomori delivery for Arurofusukaya….” Tsukishima tapped on his phone for a few seconds. “Oh wow, your superior is Ennoshita-san. Funny, I know his son.” The man seemed to have stopped breathing. Tsukishima lowered the phone, smirking at the man. “Maybe I should give Ennoshita-kun a call, after all, he would be heartbroken if the star blocker of our volleyball team got hurt in an accident~”</p><p>Akaashi stood absolutely floored. Little meek Tsukishima was sassing a full grown man into a puddle on the side of the road. He watched, jaw dropped as the man mumbled apologies, slinking back to his truck. The man quickly drove away, tail between his legs. The boys stood in silence in the light rain. </p><p>Tsukki...THAT WAS AMAZING!!!” Bokuto yelled, jumping on the tall teen excitedly, laughing with still bleeding cat scratches on his face. “THAT WAS LIKE TOTALLY AMAZE BALLS!!”</p><p>Akaashi looked at Kuroo, watching the blocker melt out of his awestruck face into a large smirk. “I didn't know you had it in you no-bu-ka-tsu-kun~” he mocked. </p><p>Tsukishima began to blush, looking away, as he tried to pry Bokuto off of him. “He's not the first arrogant man I've put in their place.” he stated.</p><p>“What do you make a habit of pissing people off Tsukki?” Kuroo questioned, as they walked back to the car.</p><p>“Eh, only my mom's past boyfriends. They were all trash.” he responded bluntly. </p><p>“Oi, Agaashi!” Bokuto shouted by the car. “You coming?”</p><p>It's then Akaashi realized he was rooted to the ground, unmoving. The moment that the man had pulled out his fist, Akaashi was frozen in fear, images flashing through his head. Memories of a ring hitting his cheek, angry yells and him meeting the cold gro-</p><p>“I'm coming Bokuto-san.” he answered calmly, regaining his breath. He walked back to the car, watching as Kuroo was first to enter, as he was the only one who dared to move mrs.G from the back seat so they could sit.  </p><p>Kuroo sat in the middle of Bokuto and Tsukishima, as Akaashi got in the driver's seat. Bokuto handed out some snacks that Tsukishima's mother prepared. They sat in the car, allowing the truck driver to go way ahead of them, hopefully to never see them again. </p><p>“Ya know,” Kuroo said, mouth full of rice, “It's a good thing you were recording Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima stopped, swallowing the bite he took and said, “Oh. That was a bluff.”</p><p>“A WHAT.”</p><p>“Yo, Tsukki, my main man, you rock!” Bokuto ignored Kuroos' shock. “You can really lie like it's nothing!”</p><p>“Well it wasn't completely a lie.” He responded, picking at his food. “I do know Ennoshita-san. And if you tell him I called him ‘Ennoshita-kun’ I will kill you.” he warned, looking up to glare at Kuroo, who raised his hands in surrender. </p><p>“Our mouths are sealed. Right Bro?” the scheming captain swore.</p><p>“Totally bro.” The horned owl spiker responded. </p><p>Akaashi sat back and smiled at the argument blooming in the back.</p><p>“Kuroo, get that cat away from me.”</p><p>“Come on Tsukki, she wants to say hi.”</p><p>“She's drooling.”</p><p>“Be nice. She wants a pickled plum.” Kuroo said, popping some food in his mouth. “She loves those, even though they make her breath stink.”</p><p>“No, she is not eating my food, she is not coming nEAr me!” he jolted, voice cracking, as the cat jumped on his leg, purring trying to see the food the blonde was holding up in his hands and he tried to back up in his seat. “Kuroo, get this walking taxidermy off of me before I LAUNCH HER-”</p><p>Kuroo hastily grabbed the cat from Tsukishima, petting her as she latched her fangs into the elders hand. “She is NOT w-walking TAXIDERMY you- BOKUTO WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!”</p><p>“D-dude, she DOES look half dead!” Bokuto said, through peels of laughter. Even Akaashi found himself chuckling. Kuroo let out an offended gasp as he turned to his cat, assuring her that she was, in his words “the prettiest kitty there is,” as her bug-eyes stuck out more and more, the harder she bit down on his hand. </p><p>Akaashi sat back, and tried to eat, ignoring the trembling of his hand, as he waited for them to finally still. </p><p>And the rain continued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am horrible at giving directions when someone is driving, so I feel Kuroos' pain. I'm surprised my friends never slammed the breaks and had me fly through the window. </p><p>    Anyways, this my first haikyuu work, so sorry of the characters are too ooc. I love road trip aus in other fandoms so I thought my favorite group from haikyuu needed one. </p><p>Lemme know if you guys want to see more of this, I have some stuf planned and i'd be happy to write more if anyone is interested. </p><p>Gtg I'm uploading this during class! Remember to stay safe!</p><p>-Sympa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>